


Her Big Stupid Alien

by flareonfury



Category: DCU Animated, Smallville, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: 25moments, Community: sv100, Crossover, F/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in another universe, Chloe connects with another Clark and realizes that she still loves Her Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Big Stupid Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: AU - takes place sometime after S5 premiere but Chloe/Jimmy never happened.
> 
> Written for sv100 prompt past prompts - alternate universe and written for 25moments prompt comfort.

_Part 1_

“Tell me more about us,” Clark questioned handing Chloe her coffee. She smiled softly as she glanced around his apartment. It was so plain, it didn’t feel like him. But then, she didn’t really know _this_ Clark Kent.

“Best friends since I moved to Smallville for eighth grade. In high school, we had our ups and downs… same as anyone I guess. I was the reporter of the Torch, and thanks to me, so were you. Is grammar still a problem for you?” Chloe smirked.

His eyes widened with shock, “Not anymore, no.”

“So _Superman_ , huh?”

This time, he grinned.

_Part 2_

“So you and Lois… are together?” To her disappointment she could hear the hitch – the pain – in her words.

“Yes, we are, why? What’s wrong?” This Clark wasn’t as oblivious as hers was, but of course he still was sort of oblivious.

She should feel happy for her cousin – Clark is a great guy… but she didn’t. It felt like hearing Clark saying Lana’s name after she read him her letter.

“I’m fine, Clark. I’m just a little shocked from everything, I need some air.” Chloe stated, settling her coffee cup down on the table and left to the balcony.

_Part 3_

“Were we together?” Clark asked when he stepped onto the balcony a few minutes later.

“No… there was a moment back in freshman year… but no we never dated.” Chloe stated truthfully, unable to look at him.

“But… you have feelings for me, or _him_ , rather.” Clark questioned softly. Chloe nodded her head; a few tears fell from her eyes.

“I can’t help it… I’ve always loved him. Hearing that my cousin ends up with you instead? It hurts.”

Clark pulled her into his embrace. “Maybe it’ll be different when you get back; maybe you two have a chance Chloe.”

_Part 4_

For several minutes the only reply Clark received was Chloe breaking down in tears. 

“How can I have a chance, Clark? I’m up against Lana Lang and Lois Lane. How could I compete with them?” Chloe whispered finally, pulling away slightly.

“Chloe, you’re beautiful, you believe in him, you care about him, you help and guide him… You love him.” Clark smiled at her. “If I know myself, and I do, he loves you to.”

“Then why hasn’t he said anything? He knows how I feel.”

“He’s afraid… of ruining your friendship, hurting you.”

“Stupid alien.” Chloe sniffed.

Clark grinned.

_Part 5_

“Chloe!” Clark’s arms wrapped around her before she could even realize she was back in her own reality, however feeling his familiar embrace, she melted right into it. She buried her face into his flannel shirt and breathed in the familiar Clark scent she loved so much.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you again,” Chloe stated, and Clark tightened his grip on her.

“Where have you been?”

“If you can believe it, Metropolis.”

“What?”

“I’ll tell you about it later, alright? Right now shut up and hold me.”

Clark smiled and did what she asked.

_Part 6_

“Cape and tights? Uh, Chloe, are you sure you weren’t hallucinating?” Clark asked, raising his eyebrows at her. Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Trust me Clark; you were flying in a cape and tights.” Chloe repeated, causing Clark to laugh.

“I don’t know, me flying? Not something I see myself doing… ever.”

“Once you get over you’re fears, and become a hero, I know you will.”

Clark blushed at how serious Chloe was. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Clark, more than you’ll ever know.”

“Trust me, I think I know how you felt… without you… Everything wasn’t the same.”

_Part 7_

“Chloe? I know we’ve always been against this, and I’ve been afraid to take it further but… I can’t any longer. I could have lost you forever to that world…”

Chloe smiled softly at him, hoping to comfort him on the painful the memory of her gone. “Clark, you’ll never get rid of me… even if you want to. I’ll still be here.”

Clark smiled, “God I hope so… but let me get this out, alright?”

Chloe frowned, but nodded.

“I’m sorry I’ve been stupid… but I want you to know that I love you, I’m _in_ love with you.”

_Part 8_

She couldn’t speak for several minutes… and even as Clark’s face fell. As he began to pull back, and apologize – because she knew he was going to, she pulled him back to her and kissed him.

He immediately relaxed in her embrace and wrapped her tighter against him and deepened the kiss.

Needing to breath, Chloe pulled away enough to rest her forehead against his, “My big stupid alien… I love you too. I’ve always have, and I always will.”

Clark grinned, “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“You’ll just have to make it up to me by kissing me.”

_Part 9_

“So what else happened in this alternate universe?”

Waiting for when he took a sip of coffee, Chloe replied, “You loved Lois.”

Clark choked on his drink. At Chloe’s laugh, he stared at her in shock. “What?!?”

“It’s true.”

“But… but, how? Me and Lois? It’s impossible.”

“Hey, let’s not forget it’s a world without me,” Chloe stated, with a grin. “You’re lost without me.”

“I must be crazy in that world. First the cape and tights, and now this?”

Chloe laughed at his impression he had just ate bad apple pie. “I don’t know… he was right about you.”

**THE END.**


End file.
